War of Waves
by Shadow Kick
Summary: Timber Spruce is the Lifeguard at the local beach during the summer. Today, Applejack is his helper, but when Timber sees how good AJ really is, he starts to feel competitive, and so does AJ. Even after their shifts end, they still want to compete, so they decide to settle everything with a duel. Who will win?


It was a hot summer day, and everyone was at the beach, swimming, surfing, and having fun.

Even Timber Spruce was there, as a lifeguard. "Man, this is the best summer job."

Then Applejack showed up in lifeguard clothing, with her geode, and started doing some warm up exercises.

"Ahoy, Applejack!" said Timber. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm the substitute lifeguard today, and I'm ready to dive in headfirst," said AJ. "What's the plan?"

"Well, there's not much to do so far, so just take a load off," replied Timber.

"That's not ma way," said Applejack. "Gotta be prepared."

"Oh, heh. Me, too," said Timber. "It's just that my time at Camp Everfree taught me to trust in myself and be confident—" Suddenly, they heard a baby crying. A baby girl got caught a wave and was being washed into the tide. "Someone in need! Timber to the rescue!"

But Applejack had already caught the child and brought her back to her on shore.

"My baby! Oh, how can I ever repay you?" asked the mother.

"Just doin' ma job, ma'am," answered Applejack. Timber finally arrived. "Uh, I got here first, so I just took care o' savin' that kid for ya. You're welcome!" She then Timber a playful punch on the arm, little did she know, she put more strength into than she realized.

"Ow!" said Timber. "Heh. You didn't have to."

"Say what?" asked Applejack.

"I said I'm glad you did!" corrected Timber. _"Wow, I didn't know she was so quick, or strong. But, the kid was in trouble."_

The two then heard Lyra Heartstrings screaming.

"Oh! I'll handle this!" said Timber. Lyra was surfing on a small wave and was about to fall off, but Timber caught her in time. "See? This is the kind of lifesaving instinct I developed at Everfree."

Applejack looked away in annoyance. _"This job is not about showing off, or looking good. It's all about helping and saving others, stupid!"_

Another scream was heard. A woman's top ice cream scoop was falling off her triple scoop cone.

"Giddy up!" said Applejack as she threw her hat toward the lady. The hat caught the scoop. AJ then flipped it back onto the woman's cone, except, it had a huge string in it. But the lady pulled it out. "See, _this_ is what hard work can do."

Both Timber and Applejack gave each other a friendly competitive look. Then they saw Bulk Biceps yelling for help. He appeared to be drowning.

"Got it!" said the two.

When they reached Bulk, AJ took his left arm and tried to paddle to shore, but Timber grabbed his right arm and tried to pull him the other way.

"I gotcha!" said Applejack.

" _I've_ got you!" countered Timber.

Suddenly, Bulk started crying.

"Why are you crying?" asked Applejack "We're savin' you!"

"It's just I hate to... see you guys fight!" replied Bulk.

"We're not fighting," said Timber.

"Really?" asked Bulk.

"Well, you're right. We're kind of fighting," said Timber. "But we're also saving you."

"Yeah," added Applejack. "With my elbow grease and Timber's know-how, we actually make a pretty good team."

"Yeah. I guess we do," agreed Timber.

"So… let's do this together," AJ offered.

"Right!" said Timber.

But once they were in the shallows, Bulk picked both of them up and carried _them_ to shore. "Thanks, guys!" said Bulk.

At that moment, no else seemed to be in any trouble or danger.

"Race ya back to the lookout?" asked Timber.

"I got a better idea," said Applejack. "Whatta say we have a duel instead?"

"Cool," said Timber.

The two then got their decks and disks. "Let's duel!"

 **Timber LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

Some of the beach goners gathered around to watch.

"Ladies first," offered Timber.

"Nah, you go first," said AJ.

 **Turn 1: Timber**

"Okay," said Timber as he drew. "I summon Darksea Float in defense mode. As you can see, like me, he's always ready to rescue someone. I place three cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Applejack**

"Alright, ma turn!" said Applejack. "I play Smashing Ground to destroy your little floaty."

"Thanks," said Timber. "When this monster is destroyed by a card effect, I can draw one card."

"Now I'll show ya a _real_ monster," said Applejack. "Bull Blader in attack mode! And don't forget, any monster he attacks, is destroyed, no matter how powerful it is. Giddy up!"

"I don't think so!" said Timber. "I play Forgotten Temple of the Deep and Tornado Wall! My Forgotten Temple is treated as Umi, and with Tornado Wall, I don't take any damage."

"Not bad," said Applejack. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Timber**

"Thanks," said Timber. "I summon Drill Barnacle in attack mode. Then I'll play Umiiruka to give it a power boost." (Drill Barnacle ATK: 300 – 800) "Plus, he can attack directly!"

"Ouch," said AJ.

 **Timber LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 3200**

"Plus, he gains 1000 ATK points when the attack goes through," (Drill Barnacle ATK: 800 – 1800) "I end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Applejack**

"How about this?" asked Applejack. "I summon Papa-Corn in attack mode! And if there's a field spell out, _he_ gains 1000 ATK points." (Papa-Corn ATK: 1200 – 2200) "Attack!"

"I activate Astral Barrier!" said Timber. "Now your attack is turned into a direct one!"

Applejack's eyes widened. "But, because of those other traps…"

"Exactly," said Timber. "I won't lose anything."

"Whatever," said AJ. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Timber**

"Okay, my turn," said Timber. "First, I'll set a monster. Then my Drill Barnacle will attack directly!"

"Not again," said Applejack.

 **Timber LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 1400**

"And now he gets stronger," reminded Timber. (Drill Barnacle ATK: 1800 – 2800)

"An apple a day keeps the damage away," said AJ. "I activate The Golden Apples! Which means, I get back everything I lost, with a token to boot." (Malus Token ATK: 0 – 1800)

 **Timber LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 3200**

"Nice," said Timber. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Applejack**

"Thanks," said Applejack. "Now I summon World Carrotweight Champion in attack mode! Then I'll discard a card, (Bacon Saver) to play Malice Dispersion! This destroys all face up trap cards."

"Oh no!" gasped Timber.

"Bull Blader, attack that drill head!" ordered Applejack.

"I'll block your bull's attack with Poseidon Wave!" said Timber. "Plus, if I have a face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster, which I do. You lose 800 life points. Watch out! Title Wave!"

 **Timber LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 2400**

"Not funny," said Applejack as the digital water flowed around her. "I'll just attack your face down monster with ma Papa-Corn!"

"Surprise! It's Shocktopus!" said Timber. "Just like the movie. And now, your corn's ATK points go to zero."

"Ah shucks!" said Applejack. (Papa-Corn ATK: 2200 – 0) "Your turn."

 **Turn 7: Timber**

"Got it," said Timber. "I play Painful Decision. Now I can send a level four or lower normal monster from my deck to the grave, _and_ add a copy of that same monster to my hand. This is where I would have to warn you to get out of the water. I choose Great White! Then I'll summon him in attack mode!" (Great White ATK: 1600 – 2100) "But first, Drill Barnacle, attack!"

"I'll block it with Bacon Saver!" said AJ.

"Say what?" asked Timber. "Oh, I bet that was the card you discarded?"

"Yep," replied Applejack.

"Alright," said Timber. "Then I'll just attack your corn cob with my Great White!"

"Dog gone!" said Applejack.

 **Timber LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 300**

"Let's be real here," said Timber. "Your bull is _too_ strong, so I'm gonna play Fissure to get rid of him. I end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Applejack**

"Now it's _ma_ turn to cause some damage," said AJ. "I discard one card, (Damage Eater) to activate Lightning Vortex!"

"Yikes!" said Timber.

"Malus Token, Carrot Champ, attack!" ordered AJ.

"AH!" cried Timber.

 **Timber LP: 300**

 **Applejack LP: 300**

"That's all for me," said Applejack.

 **Turn 9: Timber**

"My move," said Timber. _"Oh boy! Not was I was hoping for, but who knows? Maybe I can make this work. I hope._ I set one card face down and that's all." Timber then smiled confidently.

 **Turn 10: Applejack**

"Okay, I draw," said Applejack. _"Now I know Timber's no fool. That face down is probably Mirror Force or something. I know! I'll take him out with some direct damage._ I summon Cactus Fighter! Then I'll overlay him with my Carrot Champ to Xyz summon Gagaga Cowboy in defense mode!"

"Yes! You fell for my bluff," said Timber. "I activate Splash Capture! I remove my Great White and Shocktopus to take control of your Cowboy."

"Dang!" said AJ. "Guess I'll switch ma token to defense mode, and end ma turn."

 **Turn 11: Timber**

"Then it's my move," said Timber. "I'll use your Cowboy's defense effect to finish you off."

"Not so fast!" said Applejack. "I activate the effect of Damage Eater from ma graveyard! Now I gain life points instead of losing em."

 **Timber LP: 300**

 **Applejack LP: 1100**

"Darn," said Timber. "Oh well, I'll just tribute your Cowboy to summon Shark Cruiser in attack mode!" (Shark Cruiser ATK: 1800 – 2300) "Attack her token! Your move."

 **Turn 12: Applejack**

"Alright, I draw!" said Applejack. "Yes! I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two more cards. I'll set a monster, and a card face down. You're up."

 **Turn 13: Timber**

"Got it," said Timber. "Well whatta ya know. I play my own Pot of Greed."

"Activate Jar Robber!" interrupted Applejack. "Now your spell is negated, and I get to draw one card." (Swift Scarecrow)

"Oh man!" said Timber. "Okay then, I'll attack your mystery monster with my Cruiser."

"Thanks," said Applejack. "It was Cheepcheepcheep. Now I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron from ma deck."

"I end my turn," said Timber.

 **Turn 14: Applejack**

"Then I draw," said Applejack. "I summon Apple Magician Girl. Then I'll tune her with my Synchron to synchro summon Junk Destroyer! And thanks to his effect, I can sink your Shark Cruiser!"

"But now I can activate his effect, and special summon two level four or lower Water monsters from my deck," said Timber. "So I'll bring out Warlock and Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier in defense mode!" (Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier ATK: 1300 – 1800) (Warlock of the Ice Barrier ATK: 400 – 900) "And when my Cryomancer is on the field with another Ice Barrier monster, all level four or higher monsters cannot attack."

AJ snapped her fingers. "Alright, I'm done."

 **Turn 15: Timber**

"Good," said Timber in relief. "I summon Darksea Rescue. Then I'll tune him with my two Ice Barrier monsters to Synchro Summon Coral Dragon!" (Coral Dragon ATK: 2400 – 2900) "And thanks to Darksea Rescue's effect, I can draw a card. (Water Hazard) Careful, coral can be very sharp. Like his effect. I discard one card to destroy your monster. Then I'll attack you directly!"

"I'll block your attack with Swift Scarecrow!" countered Applejack.

" _So close,"_ thought Timber. "Alright, I end my turn."

 **Turn 16: Applejack**

"Okie dokie," said AJ. "Guess what? This rodeo ain't over yet. Because I summon another Bull Blader! Now go on and destroy that dragon!"

"Woah," said Timber. "You just don't give up, do ya?"

"Never," answered Applejack.

"Luckily, when my dragon's destroyed, I can draw a card," said Timber. _"What? This is the card I played when Gloriosa and I were younger."_

"You're up," called AJ.

 **Turn 17: Timber**

"Oh, okay," said Timber. "I place one card face down, then play the Card of Demise, so I draw three cards. _I can't believe it, these are the same cards I played against Gloriosa that one time. Maybe I can end this duel the same way._ I play Yu-Jo Friendship! Now, if we shake hands, both our life points are combined, then cut in half. Whatta say?"

AJ thought for a sec. "Sure. After all, we are a team."

 **Timber LP: 700**

 **Applejack LP: 700**

"Totally," said Timber. "Now I'll place the three cards I drew face down, and end my turn."

 **Turn 18: Applejack**

"Then I'm up," said Applejack. _"Aw man! Oh well. I guess it's better than nothing._ I play Dian keto the Cure Master, to give myself 1000 extra life points."

 **Timber LP: 700**

 **Applejack LP: 1700**

"Perfect!" said Timber. "Now I can activate these, two Gift Cards! So you gain 6000 more points."

 **Timber LP: 700**

 **Applejack LP: 7700**

"Any reason why you're givin' me all them points?" asked AJ.

"Of course," answered Timber. "So I can play this, Self-Destruct Button! We both did great on the beach, and in this duel. So I'm ending it in a draw. That way, we both win. In a way…"

 **Timber LP: 0**

 **Applejack LP: 0**

"I get it," said Applejack. "Thanks."

"No prob," said Timber. "I used this exact same strategy on my sister when we were younger."

"Really," said Applejack. "Did she like it?"

"Yep," answered Timber.

* * *

Later, at the end of the day.

"Hey, if you ever want a rematch, let me know," said Timber.

"Anytime, anywhere," said Applejack.

"Then… how about right now?" asked Timber.

"Yee-haw!" said Applejack.

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Timber LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

"Ladies first," said Timber.

 **Turn 1: Applejack**

"Thanks," said Applejack. "I'll set a monster and one card face down."

 **Turn 2: Timber**

"Then I guess it's my turn," said Timber. "I Pot of Greed, so I draw two more cards. Next I play Water Hazard, which lets me special summon a level four or lower Water monster, once per turn. So I'll special summon Unshaven Angler. Then I'll tribute him to summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus! Then I'll tribute him to special summon Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus!"

"Oh boy," said AJ. "That's one heck of a fish."

"More like a sea serpent," said Timber. "Then I'll play Umi. (Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus ATK: 2900 – 3100) Which now means, I can use my big buy's effect. By destroying my ocean card, I can…"

"Activate Divine Wrath!" interrupted AJ. "Now your monster's effect is negated and destroyed."

"Dang!" said Timber. "Okay, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Applejack**

"Looks like I'm up," said Applejack.

"Now _I_ activate a trap!" said Timber. "Call of the Haunted, and I'll use it to bring back Levia-Dragon – Daedalus! Then I'll activate Forgotten Temple of the Deep!"

"I see whatcha planning," said Applejack. "Okay, I play Smashing Ground to get rid of your big catch."

"Not so fast," said Timber. "I activate my Temple's effect, I can banish my monster, and return it during my end phase."

"Not bad," said Applejack. "Now I'll reveal my face down monster, World Carrotweight Champion! Then I'll summon Cactus Fighter in attack mode. Giddy up!"

"AH!" cried Timber.

 **Timber LP: 200**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

"Then I'll overlay my two guys to Xyz summon Gagaga Cowboy in defense mode," continued AJ. "Now. By usin' one unit, I can end this duel!"

"Aw man!" said Timber.

 **Timber LP: 0**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**


End file.
